When Time Stood Still for Love
by Artemis Fenir
Summary: This is a 343 story later to become 3x4x3 1x2x1 is mentioned! Anyway, Trowa is the god of time and the heero, the god of war, shows him something that will change him forever...I KNOW SUMMARY SUX! JUST READ THE STORY PLZ! Ch 6 up! hehehe
1. Chapter 1

_**Artemis Fenir:** Hey! New story!_

_**Demeter Fenir:** Yeah, our muses left us on Love is a Battlefield, so we started a new story while we chase our muses down._

_**Artemis:** I got the idea for this story from some other writer. Can't remember name or site I read the story, but it was a good story so I twisted the plot a bit to make the story my own...with a little help from Demi! Anyway, if you like this story, go and check out my other story and see if you can come up with anything to bring back our muses! _

_: watches muses fly by:_

_**Demeter:** GET THEM::both girls chase after them:_

_**Artemis:** By the way huff we don't own Gundam Wing or any of the sexy G-boys...Wish I did though huff_

"I guess you know why I'm here, Trowa." The God of War sighed, plopping himself on a random piece of furniture in the domain of his friend. The God of Time just rolled his eyes, his lips giving way to a smile.

War just shot him a glare, icy cobalt eyes glowing, his battle armor gleaming just as bright. His chocolate locks shadowed his eyes a bit, saving Time from a full deadly glare.

"Don't even fucking say it..."

"Say what? That Relena's chasing you again?"Trowa pulled down the hood of his green, mage like robe, revealing cinnamon colored hair, one long bang covering half of his face and one of his emerald eyes. He looked at his friend's deadly glare with an amused one. He received a growl as an answer to his question. "Sorry, Heero, but Peace is just chasing after War. It's tradition."

Heero growled again. "Yes, but, I'm with Duo! When will she come to terms with that!"

Trowa nodded. "War and Death go hand in hand. You two do make a cute couple." He got another glare for using the word 'cute' when describing the God of War and the God of Death.

"INJUSTICE! THE INJUSTICE OF IT ALL!" At that moment, the God of Justice came bursting in. He wore a traditional Chinese outfit, white shirt with golden buttons, a white cape with gold trim, white pants and golden slippers. As the two other gods watched the screaming one, they discovered why he was screaming like his life depended on it. It did. Attached to his ankle was the most "feared" goddess of all, Peace.

"I want to see Heero! Take me to Heero!" She was crying her blue eyes out, damping her blond hair and her pink dress she always wore. She wasn't unattractive, it was just all that whining about Heero, the one god she would never have. She never would shut up.

She spotted Heero. "Heero! There you are! I missed you so much!" Heero's eye twitch at the sound of her voice, it worse than nails on a chalkboard. The God of War, the one god who was supposed to fear nothing, looked at the pink intruder as if he was a five year old have a repeating nightmare. Relena was the one thing, one person, he feared. He was powerless against her, yet he knew someone who wasn't...

"HEERO! WHERE ARE YOU! ARE YOU HIDING FROM THAT BITCH AGAIN!" Death came in, cheerful as ever, rushing past a screaming Justice and a whining Peace to War's side. His long, chestnut braided hair, violet eyes, and a frame too small to fill out his black robes made him seem too innocent to be Death. "Heero...I missed you so much." Duo nuzzled his victim's side.

War smiled down at his petite lover. " Duo, I thought I told you to stay home and not to come here to cause trouble."

" But I'm not here to cause trouble! I'm here to save you from that bitch, Relena! 'Sides," Death smiled wickedly, "the bed got cold and I need you to warm it back up for me."

"Gladly. Anything for my Duo koi." Heero bent down to kiss his God of Death when Peace spoke up, stopping them in mid-air.

"Heero darling! What are you doing! I know you're not going to...kiss... this, this filth! Please tell me I'm right!"

Justice, after all this time of swinging his leg around, finally managed to kick her off. "Be gone, woman! No one wants you here to listen to you whine and snivel!"

Trowa spoke up, regaining his voice after the intrusions of his domain. "Yes, Relena, he _is_ right. This is my domain. You can not stay here if I do not will it. I shall ask nicely only once. Failure to comply will have... consequences. Please leave."

Relena opened her mouth to argue, but decided against it. She bowed slightly in respect, giving Duo a sneer and Heero lust filled eyes before leaving.

There was a few moments of silence before Duo spoke. "Man, she's a bitch, isn't she , Wuffers?"

A large vein in Justice's forehead throbbed. "MY NAME IS NOT WUFFERS!" He grabbed Duo's throat and began to strangle the laughing god. "JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED!"

"Wufei, calm down! Let him go. We all know you had a traumatic experience, but that gives you no right to _kill_ the God of Death, our friend, may I remind you!" Time pried his hands away from the other on the end of the strangle.

Heero grabbed Duo protectively and cradled him like a small child. "Are you okay, Duo?" He buried his face in his love's hair.

"Aw, of course I am, Heero. I am, after all, _the_ God of Death!" Duo gave Heero the peace sign. "I'm the one and only and you can't get rid of me so easily!"

Heero laughed at Duo's antics. He stood up and carried the boy bridal style, walking to the exit. "Oh, Trowa," Heero looked over his shoulder, "Come over to our domain when you get the chance."

Trowa coked an eyebrow."Why?"

"I heard you were bored. I've got something for you to do." With that, the couple laeft a confused God of Time and an annoyed God of Justice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis:** Rushia is my own OC! Read and find out who she is! Oh, and her grammar mistakes are acutally how she speaks

Trowa pondered over Heero's last words before he and Duo left. What did he have in mind for him? He sat still, trying to figure out what he meant. Wufei left not too long ago, mumbling about justice or something. In all his many years of being the God of Time, he had never been so puzzled. He had known Heero for as long as he had been a god, even longer since they grew up together when they were mortals.

Trowa was a traveling orphan at the time he came upon Heero's village when they were both children. Heero lived alone with his little sister, Rushia.. When Trowa collapsed in front of their home, Heero carried him in and Rushia cared for him. After that, they three of them became like glue. They spent all their free time with on another. Heero and Trowa did chores for the village while Rushia sewed and cooked for the disabled and poor.

When the war broke out between the neighboring village and their own, Heero was appointed as the general of the village's small and meager army. Trowa was his second in command and , against his wishes, even Rushia ended up fighting along side them.

Heero had died in the line of duty in the middle of the war and, because the higher gods were amazed by the young warrior's fighting, became the God of War. Trowa and Rushia were luckier, lasting up to the final battle, the one that would make or break the three orphan's village. Trowa and Heero had always said Rushia was lucky because whenever she was around the unluckiest person could win it all. Her luck gave out that day when her death was caused by someone crushing her skull in, stomping on her repeatedly. The gods were persuaded by Heero to make her the Goddess of Luck, and she proved to be a very good one. Trowa was the only one alive after the fierce battle, the only one in both villages. He rebuilt both villages and made sure they did well for themselves before he passed away at a very old age. The higher gods appointed him as God of Time, with a little help from War and Luck.

"What 'cha doing, Trowy?" a female voice interrupted his thoughts.

The sudden break of his silence startled him. " I didn't even hear you come in, Rushia." He smiled at his little sister, as the three considered each other a family.

"Sorry, I was just at Heero and Duo's and, after seeing what they gots, I am sure jealous of ya!" She giggled childishly.

He surveyed her, hoping for a sign of sorts. Her long, minks hair was in its natural state- messy and down. Her grey blue eyes sparkled with joy and mischief and her lips were fixed in a smile, her lilac out fit- boots, skirt, and sleeveless shirt ( all lilac, all of it!)- were in dismay, as if she ran over here. Finally, he gave up. "What is it, Rushia? Did Heero send you here?"

"No, I just came over to arm ya with the knowledge that what Heero and Duo have in minds for ya is a big thing!" She giggled again.

"Damn it, why can't you just tell me straight forward? Just for once?" Trowa felt his patience slip with Rushia. "Please?"

"Aw," she cooed, "what fun would that be?" She smiled wider. "Why don't 'cha go down there and find out yerself?"

"I think I will...Thanks for the visit, Rushia." He got up and left his domain as Rushia waved goodbye.

Trowa entered Heero and Duo's domain when, immediately, he was tackled by Duo. He had grown used to Duo's attacks, as the others called them. Duo had been the one to show each of the three siblings around when their time came. Heero and him had fell in love instantly, love at first sight. Trowa had always wondered why he was so cheery, despite his violent nomad past. From what he heard, Duo had traveled with a nomad tribe until they ran out of food and turned to Duo to be sacrificed so the others may eat. The young boy decided to do whatever it took to stay alive, that ending up being the death of every nomad he had ever known. Duo never talked about it, but you could see a glint in his eye that told you that was the reason he was chosen as the God of Death.

"Hey, Trowa! What's up?" Duo grinned his trademark smile.

"I was pretty sure I was given instructions to visit the domain because Heero had...something for me to do," Trowa answered.

"Oh, that! Well, I think we should wait for Heero to return before I explain everything." His usually happy face fell to a sad one for a split second before returning to its natural state.

Trowa and Duo were having a few drinks (thankfully, gods do not get drunk) and were having a pleasant chat before Heero returned, quite flustered.

Duo jumped and ran to his lover. "Heero! What happened!" He hugged the still flustered god.

Trowa laughed. "Did we run into Relena? Hmm?" He always had fun teasing Heero about his run ins with the goddess.

Heero shot him a glare, but it wasn't too powerful because of a certain god nuzzling his neck. "Dammit, Duo, I can't give a perfect glare with you being..." He mumbled the last word under his breath.

Duo cocked an eyebrow. "What was that? Come again?"

He still mumbled.

"Come on, tell me."

"I SAID YOU WERE BEING CUTE!" Heero's face was completely red, like his face was on fire. The fire didn't cease when Duo then went on about how adorable he was being, only brightened.

Trowa's laughter subsided, his serious face surfacing. "Anyway, you had mentioned that you had something to keep me occupied earlier?"

The two lovers' faces turned serious as well. Heero was the first to speak.

"I assume you know nothing?"

"Yes, Duo explained it would be best that we wait for you."

Heero nodded. "Then follow us. It'll be better to show you before we explain."

"Geez, you're being as bad as Rushia is when it comes to being straightforward." Trowa snickered.

"Well, Rushia did give us the idea to show you first, so you'll have to thank her." Heero smirked at his brother.

"Then, you better show me now because I'm fucking tired of waiting."

Duo frowned playfully. "Aw, are we cranky? We're sorry."

"Duo, let's not tease him." Heero caressed his love's hand. "Trowa , follow us." He tugged Duo's hand as they walked to a part of the domain Trowa had never noticed before. Curiosity crippled his senses as he walked in and was surprised by what was in there.

In front of him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, The young man appeared to be asleep, his face blank as though he didn't feel anything anymore. His soft looking, white blond hair covered his closed eyes slightly and laid on the baby blue pillow. His Arabian outfit was the same color as the pillows he laid on.

The silence was almost unbearable until Trowa broke it with one question. "Who is he?"

Duo smiled sadly. "Quatre. He was once the God of Love. The greatest that ever existed."

Trowa just stared at the vision before him. "What happened to him?"

"He never had any love. He saw everyone else fall in love, yet he was left with nothing. So, he fell into an induced slumber."

Trowa was appalled. "Why didn't he resign?"

"He didn't know he could. The higher gods didn't want to lose him."

"But in the end, they did." Trowa felt like crying for the poor, young (and sexy) man. "Why's he with you two?"

Duo brightened. "Well, the case has been so old, that they gave it to me. I've tried to give him a reason to wake back up, but he believes there's nothing out here for him."

Heero, for the first time since they walked in here, spoke. "Your mission is to wake him up. Do you accept?"

Trowa nodded. "But how?"

"You enter his dreams,"was the answer he received from Duo.

Trowa thought about this for a bit. It was no problem for a god to enter a mortal's dream, but a god's was a different story. He guessed it was just like the same thing. It still sounded a little difficult.

"Trowa," Duo's voice snapped him back to reality, "please don't hurt him. He's my friend."

"I won't." He didn't want to do anything that would hurt the young(sexy) man.

Heero nodded. "You may work here or take him to your domain. It's your choice. He's yours now."

Trowa blushed a little at the comment that was made, but no one could see that, thankfully. "I'll start right now, if you don't mind."

The two gods nodded and left the room. Trowa walked up and placed his hand on the youth's head, preparing himself to enter his dreams...


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis:** I'm here with a new chapter! Yay! Well, I hope you all enjoy this one 'cause I know ya'll are wondering WHERE IS QUATRE! Well, HERE HE IS! This might be a short chapter, but it's a chapter, so suck it up, my troops!

Trowa was surrounded in a pale mist when he opened his eyes. There was nothing there at first glance; he didn't get a second one due to arms wrapping around his waist. Surprised as he was, he was shocked when he was turned around and glared at with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Quickly gaining his sense, Trowa realized it was the former god, Quatre. He didn't seem too happy...

"Who are you? Where's Duo? I thought he had me..." Quatre had anger boiling from his voice, which sounded of singing angels. Trowa betted it sounded nicer when it didn't give you the feeling that the owner was going to kill you.

"Um...I...ah..." His knees threatened to cave in and he didn't know why. He figured it was either because he was unnaturally gorgeous or because he was totally angry and looked ready to kill. "I'm a friend of Duo's and...and he asked me to talk to you."

"Oh, okay! Well, have a seat!" Suddenly a table and chairs made of polished oak wood appeared. A tea set had also appeared. " I hope you don't mind tea, it calms me down."

Trowa blinked. "Not...not at all." He took a seat as did Quatre. He merely looked at his tea while the blond male chugged his. After finishing his cup, Quatre finally spoke.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, but, in all truths, you probably scared me even more! I was excepting Duo, and when I saw you I thought he was here to visit me. So, what brings you here?"

Trowa figured lying to him would just upset him, so he settled on the truth. "I've come to wake you up. It's my mission."

Quatre narrowed his eyes at him. "Is that so? Well, there's nothing out there for me, so you're wasting your time." He started to float away, deeper into the mist.

Trowa panicked. "Where are you going!"

"Deeper into my mind. I have no business with you." He continued to float away. Trowa never had anyone walk away from him before and he wasn't about to start. He ran after him, chasing what seemed to be endless mist, when he took a leap at air, and somehow landed on the fleeting former god. Their position was...erotic, to say the least(Trowa was laying on top of Quatre, who was being pinned to the ground).

Quatre smiled meekly, a fierce blush erupting across his face. "Guess you caught me. Wanna rematch?"

Trowa was pretty sure he was about to say something else, but didn't get the chance to. The God of Time was mashing his lips against the God Of Love's. He had no idea what came over him at that moment, but it was as if all the passion he could muster was being drawn into that kiss. He felt Quatre's arms wrap around him once more, pulling him deeper into the other. The kiss went on for what felt like ages, like time stood still for love. They finally pulled up for air, both looking into the other's eyes. Quatre was the first to speak, yet again.

"Why?"

Trowa, not fully understanding the question, cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Why did...you kiss me?"

Without answering, Trowa got up and dusted himself off. "I'm sorry, I must leave now."

He could barely hide his growing blush and growing erection, so had his back turned. Quatre grabbed his robes.

"You'll come back, right?" Trowa thought about Quatre's question. So maybe there was something he would come out for. He nodded. "I'll come back as soon as I can." With that, he disappeared back into reality, leaving a passion hungry Quatre.

**Artemis:** I'm sooooo sorry it's short but that little scene should make up for it, right? Well, see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Artemis Fenir:** I figured my lil readers were ready for the next chapter! Anyway, Rushia appears again to battle it out with Relena , so if you are one of the reviewers who don't like her because she is a OC...TOUGH LUCK! It's my fic and I can add the Queen of England if I wanted! But I do enjoy every review, even if I find said review a lil snobbish...But, do review PLZ! It inspires me to write more:pets Duo and Heero plushies: Then again, its all I really do...

Trowa opened his eyes slowly. He was a little dazed from his trip into the dream realm and from the incident that had occurred in it. That's when he heard it– the crash and the sound of two girls fighting...well, one fighting and the other screaming her head off and probably clawing at the one's eyes. Trowa did not want to get caught up in it but he felt he knew what the fight was about and who was fighting. The young god left the chamber and entered Heero and Duo's main hall. He had been right and at the moment, he hated being right.

Rushia and Relena were fighting right in the middle of the floor.

Trowa sighed. It was going to be a long day. He could feel it. He looked at the two goddesses. Rushia was kicking Relena's ass all over the place while Relena was grabbing hair, clothes, limbs, whatever she could, and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"HEERO"S MINE! MINE! YOU HEAR! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO STAY AWAY!" Relena bit down on Rushia's arm painfully. The goddess barely flinched.

"Heero is not yours! And he ain't never will be! Just live with it and save me the trouble of kicking yer scrawny arse" Rushia threw her across the room. "Don't mess with a war veteran 'less you can win, girly!"

Trowa noticed Heero and Duo huddled against a corner, silently rooting for Rushia. They had learned long ago to never get in the middle of the two girls' bouts. It had sudden death written all over it. Best thing to do was to wait it out, that being an hour to a few days. He shook his head. He didn't have time for this (A/N: I MADE A PUN! lol). The god boldly stepped between them and threw out his hands. "Would you two stop! Damn, it's driving us mad! Relena, Heero is gay and in love with Duo! Get over with it or I will have you stripped of your duties as Goddess of Peace, because, if you ask me, you aren't being very peaceful, are you?" He growled, closing the argument permanently.

Relena stared at him with wide eyes and nodded. She remained speechless as she left the realm and retreated to her own. Rushia smiled in victory until Trowa glared at her.

"What! She started it! I was just finishing it, Trowy! It's not my fault!" She put on her best puppy dog face but even that didn't work. Trowa was not a happy god, not after his happy thoughts were interrupted.

"Rushia...What have I told you about this?"

"Um, not to do it?'"

"Yes, and did you listen to me?"

"No?"

"Right. You didn't. You could of gotten in serious trouble! And–!" Trowa's ranting was cut off by Duo.

"But she saved us! Relena came bursting in and demanding Heero! She was scaring me 'til Rushia showed up!"

A light touch from Heero shut Duo up. Heero looked at Trowa. "So, how did it go?"

It took Trowa a few minutes to realize he was talking about Quatre. What should he tell him? He was making out with his assignment? "I'm making progress. It will be more difficult than I thought, though." As if reading his sister's mind, he added, "No, Rushia, you can not keep him."

The joyous look on the girl's face sudden fell. "Fine..."

Trowa nodded. "And I will be taking Quatre home with me so I may work on him there." With that little tid-bit said, the god spilt, the chamber which kept Quatre instantly transported to Time's realm.

A day later, Trowa decided it was time to visit his Quatre again. He marveled how easy it was to think of the God of Love as his. He had looked at his features every second since he returned to his realm. He enjoyed watching the soft rising and falling of Quatre's breathing and the soft lips it escaped from. Trowa played with his golden tresses, twisting them around his graceful fingers. He could imagine his beautiful eyes suddenly opening at his touch. He sighed. Time to return to Quatre. Trowa placed his hand on the boy's forehead once more and closed his eyes.

He was surrounded by the mist of the dream realm when he opened his eyes and felt two tender hands wrap around and turn him around. He was greeted by Quatre's smooth mouth on his. The dreamer's tongue rampaged in Trowa's mouth, each other's tongue dueling. When Quatre started rubbing up against him, Trowa knew he was losing control of the situation and the pace. He pulled Quatre arm's length away from him. Quatre still wanted to continue the greeting and tried to move closer again, but Trowa was firmly holding him.

Trowa took a good look at him. His eyes were brightened with lust and his smile was twisted with pleasure. Trowa could feel the lust he felt for the boy rise. He was beautiful in this state, but he knew he had business to do. "Quatre, ready to come back?"

The lust in the boy's eyes disappeared as well as the smile. "No, Trowa I am not. The higher deities depend on our protection, yet they feed us lies from the tablecloth :1: ." Quatre said this distastefully.

The boy sighed. "That's why you came, isn't it? That's all I am to you. An assignment."

Pain shuddered through Trowa. Pain like he never felt before. He thought about this. That was why he was supposed to come, but he couldn't help but feel hurt by the beautiful god's comment. Was he...falling in love? Maybe Quatre placed a spell on him, he couldn't think of any reason.

"No, Quatre. You aren't just an assignment to me. You're...You're..." How could he put it into words? What was Quatre to him? "You're beautiful..."

Quatre's eyes widened. "What? I'm what?"

Trowa could do nothing but blink. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

**Artemis:** Alas, another short chapter but I have no time to write a full chapter so I have to chop it down little by little. Sorry all you readers!

:1: Anyone who can guess the name of the song I got this quote from gets a cyber cookie. Anyone who can guess the band gets a plushie of their choice of Gundam pilot! Anyone who can guess it all gets a cyber cookie and a plushie!


	5. Chapter 5

**Artemis Fenir:** Wow! I haven't updated in the longest time! I feel so horrible:: Bows down and begs for forgiveness: I have been so busy and all! And no inspiration played a part... Anyway, I am not dead and I'm writing again! Plushies and cookies for Bantam and ms trick for guessing the song and band quote from the last chapter!

Trowa blankly stared at Quatre. He had not meant to say anything of that magnitude. Quatre must surely hate him now. "Quatre, I..."

Quatre placed a finger to his lips. "No one...has ever said I was beautiful before." His eyes were lit with affection. " Everyone's always gone on about how pretty or cute or adorable I was... But no one has ever said I was beautiful. Am I really...y'know...beautiful?"

Trowa removed Quatre's finger and smiled. " Yes, Quatre, you are beautiful. The most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure to see." The God of Love's eyes teared up and his lip quivered. Time cocked an eyebrow. "What did I say to make you cry–!"His question was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his mouth. The two gods were locked in a long and passionate kiss. Tears paraded from Quatre's eyes as they poured their emotions for each other in that single kiss, bearing their souls. As they pulled away from the kiss, Trowa smiled at the little blond. "Are you alright, my little one?"

Quatre's eyes widened. "Did you just call me yours?" The innocence displayed on his face was uncomparable to anything the tawny haired boy had ever seen. He simply nodded.

"Yes. You are my little one. Mine to protect, to hold, to...to..." For some reason, Trowa couldn't form the right words. He barely understood the feelings in the pit of his stomach, but he knew it was more than simple lust.

"To what? To protect, to hold, to what?"

"...To love. You are mine to love..."

**Artemis:** Okay, I'm stopping there. I just needed to update, even if it's not a page long...Yes, you all must want to kill me, but don't! I will update on this very soon, yes, veeeery soooon. But, I want votes: should Quarte wake up and be with Trowa happily ever after, causing me to so a sequel on it for no reason at all except just to see what Quatre will do when he meets the others, or for Quarte to sleep forever? You choose! You have the power! Only you can prevent forest fires...by not giving me flames! Where do you think I put those things? XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Artemis Fenir:** Alright, this might be a lengthy authoress note, but it's all gonna be me praising one reviewer who totally inspired me: Sekari Sumeragi. Your review inspired me a lot. Thanks for the ideas and I have the best ending ever...I never would of thought of it if it wasn't for you. I'll make this fic last just a tad longer for you! So, dry your eyes and enjoy because this is for you! And all of you who isn't Sekari, ya'll might wanna thank her! This chapter is dedicated to Sekari Sumeragi, savior of the end of When Time Stood Still For Love!

**Quatre:** Okay, already! Enough with the praise! She's awesome in your book, we get it!

**Trowa:** Be nice, little one. Sekari has done Artemis a great favor and gave her a kick ass ending.

**Quatre:** Fine...The ending is kick ass...

**Artemis **: Glad you two agree! NOW GET INTO YOUR PLACES!

**Quatre and Trowa:** Yes Artemis!

**Artemis:** Oh yes, before I forget...SEX SCENE! Hehehe...

Quatre's eyes filled up with tears. Had Trowa said he loved him? Does Trowa love him? More importantly, did he love Trowa? He wrapped his arms around himself and looked down at his feet. He did; he loved Trowa with all his heart. The God of Love was in love. Now he knew why his position was so important to mortals: love is what made them happy, love is what they lived for. But what if Trowa was only saying this to get him to come out and finish his assignment? Quatre refused to have his heart broken a second time (A/N: No, he has not had anyone else as it says in like the 1st or 2nd chapter. What I mean is the first broken heart was from loneliness, the second would be because of Trowa...w anted to clear that up...) He finally looked up at his Trowa.

"Trowa? Do you really love me? Or are you just saying that?" Wide teal eyes stared into surprised emerald eyes. No matter the answer, Quatre was ready.

Trowa was taken back by that question. "Yes! I love you with all my heart...Ever since the first day I saw your sleeping body, I knew I loved you, I just didn't know what love was at that time. I will love you forever, only you." His eyes filled with tears of sincerity.

"Prove it to me Trowa. Prove to me you love me with all your heart. Prove to me so you may complete your assignment. I'll only come out if you really love me...Love me Trowa." The lust dripping off that last comment was undeniable. It made Trowa want to take the blond right there on the floor.

"Are you sure? I could hurt you–!"

His sentence was cut short by a feral growl from Quatre. "I want you to make love to me. Right here, right now. I want to know you love me. Please..."

Trowa couldn't keep his emotions in any longer as he pushed the both of them to the floor, emitting a growl of lust himself. Quatre wasn't ready for the fall, so he landed spread eagle and arms out. Time chuckled. "That was easier than I thought." He began to kiss Love's neck, sending the little blond into orbit. Trowa paid special attention to his soon-to-be lover's sensitive spots. As Quatre groaned, the tawny haired god could feel all the blood in his body go straight to his groin. He closed his eyes while he continued to kiss the boy's neck.

Quatre began to breath heavily as sensations began to fill him. He couldn't control his moans any more as the god on top of him moved down to his chest. Love began to rip his robe off to give Trowa further access. He swore he felt Time's lips smile against his skin. The boy on top stopped the blond from ripping more of his robe.

"Calm down, my little one. I will do it for you."

"Hurry...Trowa..." Quatre was panting heavier than ever. "Please hurry..."

Instead of doing what was asked of him, he slowly removed the offending robe and threw it to some unknown destination. Trowa straddled the now naked Quatre, admiring the boy's pale skin and slender figure. Ever inch of him was beautiful. His eyes lingered to the boy's erected cock. He then looked up to see Quatre blush. His cocked his head to the side a little. "What's wrong? Am I doing something you do not approve of?"

Quatre shook his head. "No...it's just...I..."

"You are embarrassed?" That earned Trowa a nod. "Why? You are so beautiful, and I mean that."

"But...You still have your robe on..."

Time smiled. "So that's the problem, little one? That can easily be fixed." Within a few seconds, Trowa' robe was as forgotten as Quarte's.

Love surveyed Time, eyes lingering at certain spots of Trowa's anatomy. His blush grew when he noticed how... huge...Trowa was. He wondered if he would even fit. He tore his eyes away and refused to look at Time.

Trowa sensed Quatre's worry. "Do not fret. I know how to fix this too, if you will let me." He didn't want to force Quatre to do anything he didn't want to do, but if he was to start, there was no going back, no do overs. This was Quatre's last chance.

The blond looked up at the one who filled his heart so completely. "I want this, Trowa. I want you in me. Please, now."

Trowa nodded. "Alright, but it will hurt. I will be as gentle as I can, little one." He stroked Quatre's hair and smiled. "I will be gentle." As Quatre murmured an agreement, the god of Time gracefully moved a finger down to Love's entrance. The blond gasped as Trowa stuck a second finger in and did a scissor like motion with them. After a third finger was inserted, the fingers were removed . Trowa looked down at the withering Quatre. "Are you ready?" Love only moaned his answer as Time went down, angling his erection to the entrance.

:INSERT ROUGH AND WILD SEX SCENE HERE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO TEST BOUNDARIES! IF YOU WOULD LIKE THE ACTUAL SCENE IN ALL IT'S GLORY, EMAIL ME! I WILL EMAIL YOU BACK WITH THE SCENE, BUT IT MIGHT BE A WHILE BECAUSE I'LL WAIT A FEW DAYS SO I CAN EMAIL EVERYONE WHO WANTS THE SEX SCENE AT ONCE SO I WON'T BE SPENDING HOURS ANSWERING YA'LL ONE BY ONE. SOOOO ...ENJOY:

Trowa laid by Quatre, holding him in his arms. He noticed that the pervious activities they had engaged in wore the other out. He listened to the light snoring, hoping that soon he would wake up to Love's warm embrace and his light, musical snoring every morning. He smiled at that thought.

He carefully rose up, so not to disturbed the slumbering beauty. He knew he would not wake up for him, not just yet, but soon he would. He put back on his robe and went back to reality. What he never would of guessed awaited him there...

**Artemis:** And that is the 6th chapter! Chapter 7 to come soooooon! So sorry about the sex scene, but I don't want kicked off...Anyway, keep reviewing! I look forward to your approve, Sekari Sumeragi!


End file.
